


A Tale of Two Opals

by manga_ranga, SonOfOrpheus



Series: Fire and Snow [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manga_ranga/pseuds/manga_ranga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfOrpheus/pseuds/SonOfOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While testing a new invention, Fire Opal uncovers two dormant Gems frozen in ice, while he frets over whether or not to release them and see if they are corrupted or not, Steven prepares an act for Beachapalooza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Icy Reunion

The artic winds whistled past the glaciers, all was still in this frozen expanse, no signs of life human, nor Gem could be seen for miles around. The bright chime of a warp pad activating shattered the silence, and signaled the arrival of three figures.

 

“I just don’t understand why you would bother with such a frivolous use of resources?” Pearl noted, regarding the small, pen-shaped implement that her associate was clutching eagerly.

 

“Because it’s super cool!” Steven cheered, the young half-Gem was bundled against the arctic chill, “and because Blue likes Sailor Moon just as much as I do!”

 

“Sailor Moon? The cartoon where teenage girls fight the forces of evil with… glitter?” Pearl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose “that’s even less believable than Amethyst’s wrestling career…”

 

“Which is why we came out to the glaciers to test this thing, just in case it has similar results to that homemade gem-destabilizer Peri made last month” Fire Opal noted, “I was kinda worried she wouldn’t regenerate after that blast” taking a stance with the transformation pen held aloft, he readied for the test:

 

"Fire Opal upgrade power, _Make Up!_ " Blue shouted triumphantly, the pen held in his hand glowed brightly before unleashing a maelstrom of blue flames.

 

Blue spun artfully in midair, his body projection blurring back to its base form as the tool went to work, upgrading his powers and abilities beyond his peak performance. Ribbons of sparkling blue flames entwined about his form, solidifying into a more powerful version of his everyday clothes.

His attire became a sleek militaristic bodysuit, similar to the style of Homeworld, with a futuristic admiral’s coat worn open over top. A glowing headband with a crystal star flashed into being connected to a translucent blue visor to complete the look.

 

Spinning and striking a pose, Blue looked to the starry eyed Steven, and shocked Pearl, "whadaya think?" He asked, "my seams straight?" He joked,

 

"What exactly does that transformation do for you?" Pearl wondered, “all that spinning and posing would be a definite tactical disadvantage, even if it does look simply fabulous while you’re doing so!” she admitted,

 

"It unlocks and temporarily boosts my potential and powers for one super powerful attack, so it's kind of a last resort maneuver" he noted, before taking a stance in front of a massive wall of ice.

 

"Now to test the attack power of this baby” he grinned manically, “Photon..." He began, collecting light energy in his palms and forming a crackling sphere of energy, "BUSTER!" he shouted, launching the attack and vaporizing a large portion of the ice wall.

 

As the mist cleared, Blue reverted to his natural form with a flash, only to let out a shocked gasp: Half buried in the blast crater were two dormant, undamaged gemstones...

 

 

“Are those…” Pearl began,

 

“More Gems!” Steven gasped in surprise, interrupting Pearl with his enthusiasm as per usual.

 

 

The trio approached the frozen gemstones hesitantly, unsure if they were corrupted or not, the first was obviously a pearl, the rounded cabochon was a matte-blue in color, with a singular ring around its diameter. Just like Pearl’s own gem. The second was almost identical to Blue’s gemstone, the rounded crystal was a brilliant fiery orange color.

 

 

“It’s strange, but I feel like I know these…” he stopped mid-sentence as his hand made contact with the orange gemstone. His eyes illuminated a bright white, and he let out a deafening scream of fright as his psychometric abilities were suddenly overwhelmed by the dormant Gem. “it’s them, Pearl, we’ve got to get them…” but he was cut off in his statement as he exploded into a cloud of green and blue mist. His own gemstone landing in the snow, before glowing faintly, bubbling itself, and warping back to the temple.

 

 

“I guess he wanted us to bubble these too” Steven shrugged, carefully removing the pearl and the unknown gem from their icy constraint, he smiled as the two gems were contained in their own individual bubbles, before sending them away with a flick of his wrists. He looked to Pearl, who patted his head proudly at his growing magical prowess,

 

“We better get back to the temple and unbubble Fire Opal, he seemed pretty desperate to tell us something about those two, and I’m sure Garnet and Amethyst will be interested to hear it as well!”

 

“Do you think we should stop by the barn first and get Lapis and Peridot?” Steven wondered, “we might need their help if those gems are really bad” he noted, remembering the Black Diamond fiasco from a few months prior.

 

“I’m sure we can handle two long-dormant Gems on our own, especially if one is just a regular old pearl” Pearl smiled wisely, “Remember, not all pearls are as skilled and dangerous as yours truly” she winked as Steven chuckled at her joke, picking up the transformation pen as they went, the two Gems headed for the temple in a pillar of white light.


	2. Not a morning Pearl...

Deep within the recesses of the temple, three bubbles warped into reality with a gentle ‘whoosh’, disrupting the usual calm atmosphere of the Burning Room. Garnet, who was tending to the bubbles as she did every day, took note of the teal bubble containing Blue’s gem and swiftly popped it.

Blue’s gem began to glow softly, and he reformed himself in a flash, immediately finishing his sentence “…out of here and see if they’re still okay!” he panicked, only to realize his surroundings had changed. “Garnet!” he gasped, before blushing in embarrassment, “I poofed myself again, didn’t I?” he groaned.

 

“You were concerned for the safety of these two Gems” Garnet noted, holding the two rose colored bubbles in each hand, “it’s only fair that you lose control when you act so passionately” she smiled wisely, “who are they?”

 

Their conversation was cut short by the enthusiastic arrival of Steven, with Amethyst and Pearl in tow, “Why didn’t you tell us you had your very own pearl!” Steven gawked, snatching the matte-blue gem’s bubble away from garnet, “I bet she’s just as smart and awesome as our Pearl!” he laughed, before tripping over a loose stone and bursting the delicate membrane.

 

“Steven… _NO!_ ” Garnet and Blue shouted together, but it was too late. The blue pearl bounced across the floor, and began glowing brightly.

 

Floating into the air, the Pearl emitted a gentle chime as the silhouette of a body took shape, after transitioning between a few rudimentary forms, she solidified on an outfit that reminded Steven of a photograph Connie had shown him of a dancer from somewhere far away. Her entire outfit was varying shades of dark blue, with transparent bell sleeves connected to an ethereal shawl. Her gem was embedded in her left palm, a direct mirror of Blue’s gem placement. Her hair was the same dark blue as her leotard, and feathered out messily like her master. She was much smaller than the Pearl Steven knew, her thin frame coming just up to Pearl’s chin, her clumsy and unsure movements betrayed the fact that she was obviously fairly young by Gem standards.

 

“Wh… what?” she wondered, looking around seemingly in a daze, before her gaze fell upon the orange gem still bubbled in Garnet’s hand. “OH MY STARS!” she squawked, drawing an oddly shaped staff from her gemstone and aiming it directly at Garnet’s chest, “unleash that bubble right now fusion or face the wrath of Blue Fire Opal and his Pearl!” she threatened, a glowing sphere of light forming on the end of the staff.

 

“Aqua,” Fire Opal said softly, stepping forward with his hands raised in a non-threatening gesture, “it’s okay, these Gems…” but he was cut off by a horrified gasp from the frantic pearl,

 

“MASTER!” she screamed, “Don’t worry, I’ll create a distraction for us to escape, _hiii-YAH!_ ” she cried, heaving her staff upwards and unleashing a blast of energy that popped several bubbles above their heads. “Run for it Master!” she shouted, sprinting up the stairs and out the temple door, being hotly pursued by Pearl.

 

“ohh man,” Amethyst groaned in fear, “she set some of the mutants loose!” she gasped as several twisted gem-shards glowed and took haphazard shapes and slowly advanced on the remaining occupants of the room. Garnet was busily trying to wrangle a multitentacled plant creature, “And the Slinker!” she screeched,

 

“Fire Opal, go after the pearls!” Garnet commanded, “we can handle things here… GO!”

 

* * *

 

Out on the beach, the two pearls were locked in combat, Aqua obviously desperate for some form of escape route, and Pearl determined to recapture the rogue gem. Pearl’s spear clashed with Aqua’s staff, sending a shower of sparks outwards as the younger pearl attempted to charge another attack, but she seemed to be having trouble with it.

 

“Just lay down your weapon and come back to the temple with me, we don’t want to hurt you!” Pearl pleaded, parrying another frantic stab with a graceful pirouette. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore!”

 

“Don’t try and fool me you aberrant monster!” Aqua snapped back, her voice a higher, more nasally sounding variation of Pearl’s. Their shared gem type meant the two were similar in appearance as well as voice, “you’ve obviously brainwashed my master, and now you want to add me to your sick bubble prison!” Aqua finally managed to get a shot off, which Pearl blocked with a beam of her own,

 

“There’s no use fighting me” she pleaded, “we’re on the same side, the war is over!” she grimaced, deflecting another barrage away. She sighed as the younger Gem swung her staff blindly, “I hate fighting other pearls” she complained to herself.

* * *

 

 

Blue arrived on the scene to watch Pearl effortlessly bat away three more blasts of light, reminding him of a “humans” vs. Ruby baseball game the Gems had participated in while he was still recovering from the Tachylite incident. “Aqua!” he shouted over the cacophony, “stop this, she is one of the good guys!”

 

Aqua paused, looking at Fire Opal as she charged an attack, “master…” she gasped, before letting out a frightened squeak as the energy ball on her staff began to wobble and destabilize, “I can’t stop it!” she pleaded, before getting thrown backwards as the attack exploded forward.

 

Pearl stood frozen in fear, a semi-truck sized explosion of energy hurtled forward, and there was no time to get out of the way, a blue flash streaked before her eyes, and she was shocked to see Fire Opal standing before her, gemstone and eyes glowing violently. He raised his hands and focused with all his might…

 

There was a split second of silence, before a deafening explosion rattled the beach, Fire Opal howled in pain at the strain of containing the blast. The energy vortex spiraled into his gemstone, which glowed violently before he threw it skyward and unleashed the full power of the blast skyward safely, creating a ring in the clouds, but otherwise leaving no damages whatsoever.

 

“MASTER!” Aqua screeched, dashing forward and cradling him in her spindly arms, “are you okay? I had n idea that blast would go haywire like that.”

 

“Well, you have certainly improved on your ranged combat” Blue chuckled tiredly, “just, please never make me do that again” he winked, standing and taking her hand. “Come on, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do”

 

Pearl remained seated on the ground in absolute shock, Fire Opal had literally just gone from fearsome warrior, to gentle teacher, in five seconds flat. She was well aware how frighteningly powerful his type of Gem could be, but had never seen it firsthand. “So… she’s your pearl” she managed to get out quietly,

 

“Oh, how rude of me, allow me to introduce you both” Blue blushed good-naturedly, “Pearl, this is Matte-Blue Pearl, or “Aqua” for short!” he nodded, as Aqua held out her hand, “And Aqua, this is Pearl! The famous founding member of the Crystal Gems from the rebellion days!” the two pearls shook hands pleasantly.

 

Strolling back to the temple, Blue couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the other Gem they found in the arctic _‘If the pearl we found was mine, then there is only one Gem in the world that could have been with her… I just hope he is a little calmer when we finally wake him up’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our ever expanding ensemble cast: Aqua! the matte-blue pearl servant of Fire Opal! I love her character and can't wait to keep fleshing her out for everyone!


	3. Someone entirely new.

The following evening, after the remainder of the released monsters were corralled and re-bubbled, Fire Opal walked down the street with Steven and Aqua in tow, the young half-Gem was excitedly showing Aqua all the new aspects of the world she hadn’t born witness to. They arrived at the Big Donut in time to see Jaime excitedly chatting with Nanefua and Kiki.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Steven wondered, “long time no see!”

 

“We were just talking about you, Steven!” Nanefua replied cheerfully, “Kiki and I were taking bets on what your act for Beachapalooza will be!”

 

“Yeah, Gunga thinks you won’t be able to outdo that pop number last year, but I know you’ve got something even flashier than those heels in store for us!” Kiki remarked, ruffling his hair playfully, Steven gasped in delight, his eyes going starry again.

 

“Oh my gosh, it’s Beachapalooza time again!” he cheered, “this’ll be the perfect way to introduce Aqua to the town, we’ve got to put on a number with all the Gems!”

 

“Why would we want to wear a number?” Aqua wondered aloud, causing the gathered humans to burst into laughter,

 

“A musical number, you know, singing, dancing;” Jaime paused dramatically before striking a pose “showmanship!” he declared dramatically.

 

“It’s a thing the humans like to do for fun!” Blue nodded, “all the Crystal Gems love to sing a good song now and again, and nobody more-so than Steven!” the taller Gem noted, placing his hand on Steven’s shoulder, only for the excited young man to grab him and Aqua by the hands and sprint off towards the temple.

 

“We’ve got to start planning and rehearsing!” Steven cheered, oblivious to Aqua’s confusion and Blue’s amusement.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the beach house was aglow with lights and music drifted gently from the window screens to the beach.

 

“Now pay attention Aqua, Pearl and I are going to show you the steps to the tango once more, then it’ll be your turn!” Fire Opal smiled, taking Pearl by the waist the tall Gem effortlessly swept her across the floor, both moving in perfect sync to the sounds of Stevens guitar. “humans like to include choreography like this into their performances to both impress their peers, and make the display even more beautiful” he noted, sweeping Pearl off her feet into a hold before dipping her down to complete the dance in an elegant pose.

 

“So it’s like a fusion dance, without the fusion?” Aqua wondered, walking onto the floor with Amethyst, the shorter Gem had offered to be her partner since Blue was too tall to effectively show her.

 

“Yeah, but I like to be a little more relaxed than those two when I dance, it just feels more natural that way” she winked to the new pearl. “just follow my lead and you’ll be fine, hit it Steven!” she laughed, pointing to her comrade.

 

Steven pressed play on his phone and a jazzy tune began to drift from the speakers, it was similar to the tango Blue and Pearl had performed, but the bass of the song was stronger had a more seductive rhythm to it. Amethyst took Aqua’s hand and spun her into a hold, the blue pearl blushing, but quickly finding the beat and matching Amethyst move for move. The two flowed about the room, growing closer and closer in sync, their gems beginning to emit a soft glow, which grew brighter and brighter still with each move; until they made a swift turn… and melted into a mass of shifting lights…

 

Blue let out a soft gasp of surprise, in all the years he’d known Aqua, she had never even dared to fuse with another pearl…

 

The mass of light dissipated to reveal a single Gem, her dark blue features were filled with shock and surprise, four eyes swept over her new form, a rough combination of Aqua’s leotard and Amethyst’s singlet hung loosely over her curvy frame. Her gemstones sparkled with the unmistakable refractions of an opal, Peruvian Opal had formed for the very first time.

 

“I-is this, am I?” she wondered before destabilizing, her body beginning to ripple and shudder, before separating with a squeak and a loud snap, Amethyst and Aqua bouncing to the floor in a daze. The other Gems cheered and applauded the two, much to the confusion of Aqua.

 

“That was amazing!” Steven whooped, “you guys fused without even trying!”

 

“Well done you two” Garnet beamed, her visor flashing blue and red, “you must have really trusted one another to fuse with so little effort!” she nodded, giving two thumbs up; a subtle indication of the approval of both Ruby and Sapphire as well.

 

“That was the most elegant and refined I’ve ever seen you move Amethyst!” Pearl complimented, “and Aqua, you dance like a natural!”

 

“you… you’re not mad at me?” Aqua asked worriedly, “I _fused,_ with another Gem, by accident… on homeworld…” but Garnet placed a finger over her lips.

 

“The rules and restrictions of Homeworld don’t matter here” she said softly, “take me for example, I’m always together, because Ruby and Sapphire cannot bear to be apart.” She smiled, illuminating their gemstones in her palm as she mentioned them, “Their love gives me strength, and I am their relationship given living form.”

 

“But, why is it that way?” Aqua asked, looking at Garnet’s hands, and the gemstones in her palms.

 

“Welcome to Earth” the fusion smiled, “it’s a whole new set of rules.”

 

Aqua stood up and walked slowly to the door, “I… need to be alone for a little bit” she said softly, exiting the door and vanishing into the night.

 

“Did we do something wrong?” Steven wondered, “she looked so upset” he fretted, looking to the door,

 

“It’s just a lot of information to take in at once” Blue nodded to Garnet for affirmation, “she’ll come around, just like Peridot did, just like I did” he winked, “Pearl, would you mind talking with her? It might be good to hear from one of her own” he reasoned,

 

“of course, I’ll go talk to her” the tall thin Gem smiled, “don’t worry Steven, we’ll be back soon”

 

* * *

 

Aqua wandered the beach, looking with a mixture of wonder, and confusion to the lights of beach city, and the unfamiliar new structure of the beach house that now adorned the temple façade. Pearl walked up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“I understand it can be quite a shock” she smiled gently, “Fire Opal himself was quite shocked at how different things were when he awoke once more”

Aqua sighed, “I barely had the time to learn who or what I was on homeworld, then they shipped me across the cosmos to this rock, to meet a master I barely knew, to fight a war I didn’t even know was happening around me until he took me from the court into hiding.” She admitted, using her budding magical powers to create vignettes of these events out of the sand. She dissolved the figures with a wave, “I don’t even know if Red Fire Opal survived our escape, so I probably failed at the only solo mission my master ever gave me”

Pearl placed a reassuring arm around the younger Gem’s shoulders, “if it makes you feel any better, he is just fine, Garnet and Blue are just waiting until they have a safe plan for waking him up, it didn’t exactly go smoothly when you were reformed” she joked good naturedly,

“How are you so sure of everything?” Aqua wondered, “I’ve never met a Gem like you before in my life, you’re a pearl, but nothing like one at the same time” she chuckled,  “If a pearl had fused like that back on Homeworld, they’d shatter her before she could even figure out who she was. But here… you all cheered, and it felt so…” she stopped herself, a faint smile on her lips.

“Welcome to Earth” Pearl laughed, repeating the favored explanation of most of the Crystal Gems, “planet of possibilities and paradoxes!”

 

“Free pearls, fusion without consequences, humans and Gems living in harmony,” Aqua listed, “looks like I’ve got a lot to learn still” she smiled, standing and offering Pearl her hand, “let’s get back to the others, I think I’ve had enough new experiences for the night” she nodded, suddenly looking more tired than Pearl had ever seen a Gem.

“yes, lets;” Pearl agreed, taking the other Gem by the hand and walking towards the temple, she could practically feel the tidal wave of questions waiting to burst forth from the younger being, but knew better than to try and pry too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break in writing, summer school is a killer, but now i'm back for the fall term with a considerable bit more free time and am cranking out the writings much smoother! Get ready for one helluva ride!


	4. Getting in the swing of it.

The following morning, Blue led Aqua to the temple gate, he smiled and illuminated his gemstone, and with a simple thought, the five gems on the temple door illuminated in a special sequence, before spinning rapidly to form a glowing blue ring, and opening a secret door. Stepping through the portal, Aqua could barely believe her eyes...

“The Gems and I worked together to create this room especially for my use," Blue explained, "it takes parts from each existing room in the temple, and combines them into one dimensional pocket that I use as a workspace, only I can access it, unless another Gem has my permission to enter.” He smiled, “it’s not like our old lab, but I figured you’d be more at home here than lying on Steven’s couch, do you like it?”

The metaphysical properties of the temple were on full display in this room, it took the appearance of a subterranean cavern, polished platforms of glittering blue opals rose from the floor, adorned with various bits and pieces of gemtech recovered by the Crystal Gems, as well as a few scattered blueprints of inventions he was working on. Gentle veins of green crystal snaked across the walls, providing power to the various devices, and a massive star map adorned the topmost platform, displaying a three dimensional map of the Earth and all Gem and Human structures in existence. Small streams of water flowed from the walls and ceiling, hinting at a connection to both Pearl and Amethyst’s rooms elsewhere in the temple.

Blue crossed the floor confidently and stopped before a hand shaped pedestal jutting out from the ground. Placing his right hand onto the surface, the podium and his gemstone began glowing in concert.

“This interface allows me to alter the functions of the room as I see fit, it is set to a workspace right now, but I can change it to…”

 

The platforms sank into the ground, with one massive platform raising out of the reflecting pool beneath them, “a combat training zone”, Blue noted, changing the room again, racks upon racks of weaponry, armor, and technology expanded from the walls “an armory” he continued, shifting the layout once more, to a modern looking bedroom, with a large bay window that looked out onto the beach (despite there obviously being no actual window like it on the temple façade.) “And a proper bedroom” he smiled, “at first I wasn’t sure about this whole sleeping business, but Steven and Amethyst have convinced me it’s quite worthwhile!” he grinned,

 

Aqua gazed at the room in awe, her eyes twinkling in wonder as her master explained the various magical properties that, despite her being his lab partner, still soared over her head. “It’s amazing,” she grinned, wrapping her master in a hug, “thank you for showing it to me!” she walked onto the floor, and delicately sat down on a couch that seemed to be perfectly constructed for her.

“Mi casa es su casa” the taller Gem smiled, watching her explore the new room, “and if you don’t find this to your liking, we can always make a special room for you, or see if Peridot and Lapis would like a third roommate out at the barn!”

“What’s a barn?” Aqua wondered, only to be cut off by the arrival of Garnet,

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but we’ve got a mission, and it’s all hands on deck!” the fusion smirked, visor glinting merrily.

 

* * *

 

Blue and Aqua stepped out of his room and onto the warp pad with the other Gems and Steven, “Where are we going today?” Blue wondered,

“Connie’s mom told us about more sightings of Gem-mutants out by the kindergarten, so it’s just a routine poof and bubble mission” Pearl smiled, “nothing the six of us can’t handle!”

“Gem mutants?” Aqua asked just before they warped away.

 

* * *

 

The kindergarten rang out with the roars of Gem-mutants, and the telltale explosions of battle. “It’s coming towards you Aqua, look out!” Blue yelled, batting a spidery amalgamation of limbs aside with his halberd, what had started as routine quickly fell into chaos as more and more mutants began pouring in on them from all sides.

Aqua gave a frightened shriek and poofed three mutants with a blast from her staff. The gemstones quickly bubbling themselves and warping away.

“Nice shot newbie!” Amethyst cheered, before being yanked away by a mutant she had wrangled with her whip.

“Pearl, Blue!” Garnet shouted, “we need more power, you know what to do!” she commanded, punching straight through a mutant with one blow.

“Right!” the pair responded, before retreating behind their cohorts.

 

Pearl looked to Blue, “Ready?” she winked,

“You know I am” he fired back, flipping his ponytail excitedly, before taking position.

The two Gems bowed, their gemstones illuminating brilliantly as they went, Pearl pirouetted smoothly into Blue’s arms, before the two swept around the floor in fluid circles, step for step, twirl for twirl, and leap for leap they waltzed more and more in sync with each other until Blue grabbed Pearl’s hands and swung her off her feet, the two laughed as they spun, their bodies blurring into a whirl of shifting lights and energy until there was an explosion of dark blue mist.

 

“What the?” Aqua wondered, before several razor sharp energy blades sliced through the smoke, skewering the smaller mutants, and encasing them in bubbles once they detonated. A blue blur leapt out of the smoke, and landed in front of Aqua and Steven.

They were a full head taller than Garnet, with a shock of electric blue hair that flowed neatly back into a point, similar to Pearl’s hairstyle. Thick bangs swept over two sets of eyes that were narrowed in concentration. Pearl’s long nose was evident in their facial structure, but their mouth was covered by a ninja-like scarf. An elegant dark-blue shitagi was tied with a long flowing black ribbon; sapphire-blue tights were wrapped in soft shin guards embroidered with a stylized star motif that carried through onto the kimono. Soft, two toed shoes known as “tabi” completed their look. Both gemstones on their form were dark blue with a white starburst pattern in the center. Star Sapphire, the ninja-assassin, had come out to play!

 

Moving gracefully, Star Sapphire drew Pearl’s spear from their forehead and Fire Opal’s halberd, spinning the weapons rapidly, they tossed the two implements skyward and leapt after them. A bright flash signified their union and Star Sapphire lunged downward, slicing through three of the remaining mutants with the wickedly sharp naganita that they had formed. The new fusion pirouetted behind Garnet, moving in perfect sync with the leader, Garnet swung them outward, their bodies becoming a tornado of whirling blades, and in no time the mutants were destroyed and safely incased in variously colored bubbles.

 

“That was incredible!” Aqua beamed up to the fusion, who was carefully encasing the final cluster in a dark blue bubble. They flicked their wrist gently and banished the bubble back to the temple.

 

“Star Sapphire,” Garnet smiled, strolling forward, “That was a masterful display of fusion and swordsmanship, you two are truly a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield”

Star Sapphire bowed elegantly, before vanishing in another cloud of blue mist. Blue and Pearl were still in a hold, they opened their eyes and rapidly degraded into giggles, the two Gems wrapped each other in a hug and cheered.

 

“You were incredible!” Steven whooped, hugging the two tall Gems,

“One does try their best” Blue smirked, nudging Pearl, still feeling the synchronization that his gem-type was notorious for.

“Don’t you try to out-pearl me” she grinned back, ruffling his hair teasingly.

 

“Now THAT was a fusion!” Aqua cheered, as they headed for the warp pad, “you two were so… so… Elegant!” she beamed, “I can’t wait to…” she caught herself, “I mean, I hope someday I can…” she was cut off as Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder,

“I would be happy to teach you how to fuse” Garnet beamed, “you are an exceptional Gem, and I can tell that any combination with you in it will be a true force on the battlefield.”

Aqua blushed a deep cerulean, “Thank you ma’am” she smiled,

 

“Not a bad first mission eh?” Steven smiled to their new recruit,

“Yeah” Aqua agreed, “But I think I’d like a little more practice before the next one” she winked to the younger Gem as they warped out, leaving the kindergarten in a state of eerie silence once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqua is slowly getting used to life with the Crystal Gems, while she isn't terribly confident in her combat skills, she can certainly hold her own when she needs to.
> 
> Also introducing the fusion of Pearl and Fire Opal: Star Sapphire! They are a silent figure who moves with deadly precision to devastate enemies before they even know what hit them. 
> 
> (Side note: the fusion of Blue and Aqua WOULD result in another Star Sapphire, but that fusion would be drastically different, both due to Aqua's gem placement, design, and personality in general! And I currently have no plans for that fusion to form within story canon)


	5. Echoes of the Past

A few days would pass with the Gems spending time practicing their act for Beachapalooza, as well as getting Aqua more accustomed to modern humanity. The pearl quickly latched on to the popular manga series enjoyed by Steven and Blue, “Sailor Moon”.

 

“Master, I’ve made up my mind” Aqua declared, clutching a well-worn issue of the manga in her hands, “I know what type of Gem I want to be”

“And that would be?” Blue wondered, tinkering with his transformation pen experiment, having constructed one for each of the current Crystal Gems, he was beginning work on one for Aqua as well.

 

Aqua spun and her attire glowed brilliantly, the subtle diamond motifs vanished, leaving stylized stars in their place. “I am a pretty guardian, who fights for love and for humanity” she whirled, striking a dramatic pose, “I am a Crystal Gem!”

Blue hugged the young pearl happily, “welcome to the team Aqua, I’m sure Rose would have been very proud to have you”

 

* * *

 

Walking out of Blues room, the pair were met with cheers from the other Crystal Gems when they noticed the change in her attire; Garnet ruffled her hair, Amethyst high-fived her new teammate, and Pearl hugged her counterpart.

“Well done Aqua!” Pearl cheered, “I knew you’d be one of us from the first time I saw you fight” she spun the smaller pearl around “oh look at those stars, such perfect symmetry!” she continued to gush.

“I’m glad you like them ma’am” Aqua giggled, “I tried to model myself after the bravest pearl I knew, but I guess you’ll have to do” she teased, hugging Pearl tightly.

 

“Calm down you two, you’re enough of a handful on your own, if you fuse by accident we’ll never get you apart” Blue teased, “Garnet and I were thinking about going hunting for old gemtech today, anybody want to come along?”

“Yeah!” Steven whooped, “we could uncover some secret magical talisman that makes unlimited ice cream!”

“Or another replicator wand, so I can fill Pearl’s room with ping pong balls again” Amethyst chuckled, ignoring the scathing glare from Pearl.

“Looks like it’s settled, Gems, move out!” Garnet commanded, everyone took their places on the warp pad, “Aqua, would you do the honors?” she asked,

Aqua smiled and nodded, with a wave of her hand she activated the pad and sent them blasting off into the warp stream.

 

* * *

 

The mountainous region the Gems had traveled to was nestled in the shadow of the sky arena Pearl was fond of using for training. This area in particular had once belonged to Blue Diamond, so Blue Fire Opal was well acquainted with it.

“If I remember correctly, there should still be a few dropships that got grounded in the early attacks here somewhere” he mused to Steven, the two “boys” had elected to split off and search the caves, in case a hidden cache of weaponry had been forgotten in the chaos of war.

“What was it like being in Blue Diamond’s court?” Steven wondered, “I think Lapis was a part of it too, but I don’t want to upset her by asking.”

Blue got a wistful look to his face and smiled, “Oh, for a time it was a wondrous life, traveling the colonies with my crew, meeting face to face with my- I mean Blue Diamond” he corrected himself, “In the time of the fire opals it was a wonder to behold”

“How many other fire opals were there?” Steven continued, “from the way everyone talks you guys must have been really rare!”

“Oh, all-in-all I think there were about a hundred and eight of us made in total before the rebellion began” Blue smiled, “I was one of the original eight, the “prototypes” they called us” he smiled, “my brothers, sisters, and I helped the Diamonds guide and create the second wave of fire opals, I suppose in your human terms, you could consider those hundred my “Children” of sorts” he smiled,

“You were one of the first?” Steven gasped, “what were your brothers and sisters like, did they look like you? Or were they like Yellow Pearl and Aqua and totally different from eachother?”

Blue smiled sadly, and illuminated his gem, six lights: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Indigo, and Violet, emerged from the stone and took the shape of six gems, with Blue completing the spectrum. “We were an experimental batch, back in the days of psychic Gem production” he noted, “our unique ability was that of being powerful empaths; we were naturally in tune with the emotions and minds of the Gems around us” he sighed, “from the moment we emerged we were nearly inseparable, and the more of us were together, the stronger our bond became.” He smiled softly, looking at the immobile projections, each similar to the other, but somehow showing a uniqueness all their own.

“And then she emerged” Blue added, a white beam of light taking the shape of an eighth opal, her soft features and flowing hair made her look almost angelic, her gemstone was in her navel, the exact same as Steven’s, “White Fire Opal, the sister the Diamonds didn’t intend to make, we tried to understand how she came about, but our best guess was some of the gemetic material leaked from us on injection and combined into her, she came out a few months after we did, and the Gems in charge nearly shattered in surprise.

“She’s so beautiful,” Steven said softly, watching the hologram intently,

“Indeed, we loved her more than anything else, she captured our hearts the moment the seven of us laid eyes on her” he smiled, “but the Diamonds saw her as a mistake, she was nowhere near as powerful as the rest of us, even though her telepathy was unmatched. White Diamond ordered us to step aside and let her be shattered… but we couldn’t, we wouldn’t, and for the first time ever, we united.” He said with a confident smirk.

“The eight of you fused?” Steven gasped,

“Yes,” Blue smiled wistfully, “same-gem fusion was commonplace in those days, but the eight of us together was an anomaly even in those days!” he chuckled, “I can still see the shock on White Diamond’s face when we screamed at her!”

“You guys defied a Diamond?” Steven gasped, starry-eyed, “you were like Crystal Gems, before the Crystal Gems!”

* * *

 

The duo arrived at a massive structure, Blue pressed his hand to a panel and let out a shocked gasp as it swung open, “my ship…” he whispered, stepping into the cavernous structure.

“Your… whoa…” Steven gasped, looking around the structure. It had obviously seen its share of damage through the years, a gap in the ceiling allowed the sunlight to spill on the ruined captain’s chairs.

“This was the ship we used to travel to the Earth” Blue whispered, like he was trying not to wake the structure up. “the last time the eight of us were together.”

“What happened?” Steven wondered, dreading the answer he knew would come regardless…

“The Rebellion, the Diamonds sent us all to fight and try to placate the rebels, they thought we’d be able to win if they sent every existing opal there was…” he choked, tears forming in his violet eyes. “But we were never build to fight, some of us defected, some tried to fight and disappeared, but most were shattered… And now, its juts me and Red left” Blue sighed, waving his hand and projecting the opals once more, walking among the holograms, he sang softly _“Here we fought the revolution, here they fought to light the flames, here I dreamed about tomorrow…”_ he paused, _“But tomorrow never came…”_

Steven watched as Blue wandered the ruined structure, his holograms slowly bringing his memories to life. _“Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me…”_ he sang, _“that I live and you are gone, there’s a grief that can’t be spoken, a pain goes on and on…”_ he swept his gem across the room, physically shaking with tears as the holograms came to life, wandering the room, before emitting a silent shriek and vanishing. _“Phantom faces at the windows, phantom shadows on the floor, empty chairs at empty consoles… where my friends will meet no more…”_

Steven felt his eyes glistening with tears, Blue’s empathy was seeping into him, his heart was breaking for gems long shattered, that he wasn’t sure his mother even knew.

_“Oh my friends, MY FRIENDS”_ he bellowed in anguish, _“Don’t ask me, what your sacrifice was for… empty chairs at empty consoles, where our gems will gleam, no more…”_ he moaned, collapsing to his knees as he ended his song,

Steven ran forward and wrapped his friend in a hug, neither of them noticed their gems explode into a bright green light…

He looked in shock when the lights cleared, he wasn’t Steven, nor was he Blue, he raised his hand and four eyes examined the soft green gemstone adorned with dark flecks embedded in his left palm, and on his navel.

“Wh… Who am I?” he wondered, standing and looking at his mysterious new form, his outfit really seemed to take a page from Blue, a flowing seafoam suit covered in star patterns, complete with tails, hugged his chubby form. A star cutout in his shirt allowed Steven’s gem to “breathe” and harkened back to the appearance of Rose Quartz. His hair was a barely contained mane of fluffy emerald locks, tied back with a pink bow.

“Kiwi Quartz” he decided, “our… no, my, name is Kiwi Quartz!” he beamed, before jumping into the air with a loud whoop, Steven’s personality quickly shining through in the newborn fusion. “This is AMAZING!” he cheered, I feel so… so… different!” he giggled,

A hiss drew his attention to the corner of the room, a misshapen form lurched forward, one unblinking green eye stared out of a beaked head, acid leaked from its mouth as it slunk forward.

“A Centipeetle!” Kiwi gasped, summoning Steven’s shield, he paused, considering something, with a flick of his wrist he summoned Blue’s halberd. Slamming the two together, he formed a glittering clawed hammer. “That’s more like it” he smirked, before leaping into the air at the enemy…

One swift swing of the hammer was all it took to poof the unfortunate former pilot gem turned monster. Kiwi held the rounded gemstone in his palm, before flicking his wrist and encasing it in an electric green bubble, tapping the bubble he sent the gemstone back to the temple for safekeeping.

“Poor thing,” Kiwi sighed, “I still remember when we hired her to fly us back from…” he trailed off, before letting out a pained groan and melting into a mass of pink and blue lights. Blue and Steven bounced across the floor, both falling over in a fit of laughter.

“Well, that was fun while it lasted!” Blue grinned, he crossed the room to a console against the wall. Pressing a few buttons he smiled as the surface lit up, he began typing a few simple commands, testing what still worked in the ancient ship. “Let’s see…” he muttered to himself. “basic propulsion systems are… inoperative, life support… operational.” He continued, before letting out a delighted gasp, a small device sprang from the console. Hovering in front of him, the object unfolded into a sort of viewscreen. “My datapad!” he cheered, “it’s still here!”

“it’s like Peridot’s finger thingies!” Steven gasped, starry eyed

“precisely!” Blue smiled, entering a command onto the screen, the device folded itself artfully into a bracelet around his wrist. “I’ll send a holo-opal to the others, there’s plenty of stuff here that Peridot would love to look over!” he nodded, waving his gemstone and sending a hologram dashing out of the ship. The two male gems went to work taking apart some of the machinery, Steven following the careful direction of Blue.

 

* * *

 

The Gems arrived back at the temple, laden with the spoils of their mission, Blue was happily cataloguing the materials they had gathered on his datapad, he made a mental note to update the hardware and firmware with some contemporary gemtech, as well as some human technology he planned to “borrow” from Ronaldo later on, the paranoid human was a massive source of odd technology, be it willingly donated or not.

 

Garnet strolled into the burning room, she had sensed a disturbance, and her suspicions were confirmed when she laid eyes on Aqua, cradling the bubble holding Red Fire Opal.

“You must miss him” she noted softly, startling the pearl, who released the bubble, sending it back up with its fellows.

“Leader Garnet!” she squeaked, “I’m sorry, I was in Master’s room, and I ended up here when the wall opened up and..." she stammered, 

"I know you're worried, and I know you miss him," Garnet noted, looking to the dormant gem, "but we have to wait until Blue is ready to deal with whatever has become of his brother."

"you can see into the future, what's going to happen when we let him out?" Aqua wondered, 

"I can see two possibilities, one where Red joins us peacefully," Garnet sighed, "and one that results in the destruction of both Fire Opals" she frowned, "it's unclear which eventuality will prevail."

Aqua paled at the predictions of the fusion. "m...maybe we should hold off on letting him out..." she shuddered, feeling a distinctive chill despite the molten nature of the burning room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay, but things are really going to pick up from here on out!
> 
> Lots and lots of exposition in this chapter, hopefully we'll get to explore the story of the seven opals soon...


	6. Showtime!

 

As Garnet and Aqua entered Steven’s room, they found Blue eagerly explaining to an enthralled Peridot the functions of the datapad he’d acquired, she was making comparisons to her tablet, gifted by Steven, and the pair was debating the various shortcomings and merits of gemtech versus the human equivalent.

“I don’t know why you’re so hung up on the lack of interplanetary communication,” Blue smirked, “If I had insulted a diamond like you did, I’d be hiding as far away from Homeworld as possible!” he laughed, “the worst I ever did was insinuate that Blue Diamond would be stronger if she allowed someone else to fuse with her” he giggled, “I swear her pearl almost shattered in shock at it.”

“You asked a Diamond to fuse with you?!” Steven gaped, “what’d she say?”

“She blushed, I’ll admit” Blue chuckled, “but she declined, saying she’d never hear the end of it from Yellow if she did…” he trailed off, a look of wistfulness in his eyes. “Those were different days though, ever since I met Rose, the possibilities of life have been endless!” he added.

 

“I seem to recall you came looking for us shortly after Sapphire fled the cloud arena” Garnet added, her visor flashing blue as she smirked knowingly.

“Hey, it’s not my fault!” Blue retorted, placing his hands on his hips, “Ruby not being able to keep her gem to herself was what sparked my fusion ideas in the first place!” he noted, sticking his green tongue out playfully.

“Please,” Garnet teased back, “you wish you could get your hands on a ruby like mine!” she grinned, her visor flashing red. Ruby and Sapphire were both seeming to enjoy this exchange, Blue grinned, a reply already forming in his mind.

“Whatever you say,” he nodded, shrugging his jacket off and flipping his hair back with a seductive look to Garnet that made Peridot blush and Aqua nearly faint. “You couldn’t handle the heat that a Fire Opal puts out” he winked, before sashaying out onto the beach causing Garnet herself to blush at the forwardness of her colleague.

“Little gems that play with fire get their fingers burned!” Garnet fired back, standing on the deck as blue smirked at her from the beach.

 _“you’re so hot, teasing me,”_ she sang, _“So you’re blue but I can’t take a chance on a Gem like you”_ she flipped down on the beach and ruffled his hair, _“It’s something I couldn’t do!”_ she grinned before pushing Blue back playfully into the water.

Blue was back at her side in a flash, _“There’s that look, in your eyes!”_ he sang back to her, _“I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild…”_ he took Garnet by the hand and spun her into a dip. She grinned and flipped him upside down, taking control of the dip, _“oh but boy you’re only a child!”_

The two spun through the air together, landing in perfect sync and dancing fluidly, and so seductively that Pearl appeared out of nowhere trying to shield Steven’s eyes, Amethyst, Aqua, and Peridot looked on in a combination of shock and excitement.

 _“Well I can dance with you honey, if you think it’s funny, but does your diamond know that you’re out?”_ Garnet laughed, spinning blue out with a dizzying move, he fired back, _“and I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, but does your Ruby know that you’re out!”_ he winked, teasing Sapphire directly.

 _“Take it easy!”_ the gems on the deck, minus pearl, chimed,

 _“Take it easy, better slow down boy, that’s no way to go!”_ Pearl called, still fruitlessly trying to shield Steven.

 _“Does your Diamond know?”_ Garnet teased over the chorus from the others,

 _“Take it easy?”_ Blue laughed incredulously _“Try and cool it Girl, play it nice and slow, does your Sapphire know?”_ he cheered, seeing another blush and a flash of red in her visor he knew he was getting to Ruby and Sapphire.

It was Garnet’s turn to try and throw Blue off his groove, she swayed towards him, visor glinting merrily, _“I can see, what you want; but you seem pretty young to be searching for my kind of fun…”_ she mussed his hair and straightened his tie, _“so maybe I’m not the one!”_ She earned a deep-aqua blush from blue and continued her attack, _“now you’re so cute, I like your “style””_ she jabbed, _“and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that…”_ she drew him in and dissipated her visor, _“Smile… oh but boy you’re only a child!”_

 _“Take it easy!”_ the gems on the deck, and Blue echoed, the Fire Opal looking visibly flustered,

 _“Take it easy, better slow down girl, that’s no way to go!”_ Blue sang, regaining his composure and pirouetting to Garnet

 _“Does your Diamond know?”_ Garnet retorted, giving him a twirl

 _“Take it easy!”_ Blue laughed despite himself _“Try and cool it Girl, play it nice and slow, does your ruby know?”_ he sang, the two locked into a hold and resumed their fiery tango from earlier, the Gems on the deck cheering and leaping down to the sand to join the impromptu dance party.

 _“Well I can dance with you honey, if you think it’s funny, but does your diamond know that you’re out?”_ they sang together, with the Gems backing them up, _“and I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, but does your lover know that you’re out”_ they continued, Garnet’s gemstones illuminating alongside Blue’s, they continued to dance as the glow intensified,

 _“does your diamind know that you’re out?”_ they sang, seemingly unaware of their synchronization and just enjoying the dance.

 _“does your diamond know, does your diamond know that you’re out!”_ the Gems cheered, Garnet and Blue swung down to a hold, and exploded in a column of golden light.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my stars!” Peridot gasped, watching as the colossal four-armed figure took shape,

“This is gonna be good!” Amethyst cheered with Steven,

“oh boy… here we go again!” Pearl flinched, remembering the last time someone got overexcited and fused with Garnet.

* * *

 

The figure finished taking shape, four arms flung out and struck a pose, he was dressed in what appeared to be a glittering gold suit with a ruffling silver cravat, a massive head of crystalline golden “hair” was in a beehive shape. Five eyes gleamed from beneath a set of sharply pointed glasses, giving an air of intelligence and just the faintest flicker of menace to the new fusion. His outfit was given a hint of femininity by a pair of glittering heels. Three glittering golden gemstones were embedded in his palms.

“Ladies and Gems,” he began, his voice reminded Steven of a more masculine Sardonyx, this fusion seemed to echo the show-woman Gem in some ways he noted, “Are you ready for the one, the only, the incomparable, PYRITE!” he cheered, explosions of glitter launching from behind him and framing him in a shimmering curtain before flickering out again.

“Wow, you’re so, so sparkly!” Steven whooped, running up to the new fusion, Pyrite stood a few feet taller than Sardonyx, but not as tall as Alexandrite by Steven’s guess.

“Well, little mister Universe, aren’t you just the jeweler’s choice!” Pyrite laughed heartily, “full of style, sparkle, and a charm that’d leave the most uptight pearl red in the face.” He smirked, spinning the much smaller Gem around in his palms.

“Aww, stop!” Steven blushed, waving off the praise from the fabulous fusion, he leapt down to the other Crystal Gems on the beach. “you should stick around and help with our Beachapalooza act!” Steven gasped, going starry eyed, “we’d be the act of the night if you showed up!”

“How can I say no to that sweet little face?” Pyrite wondered, caressing Steven with a giant palm, “but I think I have a better idea for a surprise guest!” he said with a three eyed wink to Aqua, who went pale with the realization.

“Oh… oh no…” Aqua whimpered, “P… Pyrite, maybe we shouldn’t…” but the massive Gem had already vanished in a whirl of golden light, shrinking down to take on a form like Pearl to enter the beach house.

“Much better, I’m all for making an entrance, but I don’t think that front door could handle a dose of Pyrite punishment…” he laughed, Garnet’s gemstones illuminating as he vanished into the burning room, and came back clutching a familiar gem in a pink bubble.

“We’re letting Red out?” Steven gasped, “I thought we were waiting on that?” he sputtered, “until the time was right!” but Pyrite was already out the door and resuming his normal size.

“There’s no time like today!” the fusion laughed with a touch of flippancy that worried all present, Garnet and Blue were fully lost to the fusion, and it looked like their inhibitions had gone with them. Returning to his true form, Pyrite focused his attention on the dormant gem held in his hands. He gave the bubble a gentle squeeze, popping it and sending the gemstone within splashing into the surf by accident.

“NO!” Aqua shrieked, but it was already too late…

A fiery reddish-orange aura spread beneath the surface of the water, bubbles began to form as the heat of the energy began boiling the water, a glowing silhouette burst from the foam and hovered onto the beach.

Pyrite seemed to come to his senses and gasped, “oh no…” before exploding in a cloud of glittering gold. Garnet and Blue rushed to the others, arguing all the way,

“I was just having fun, I never meant to…” Blue began,

“You lost your cool and let the fusion run amok too quickly! You HAVE to keep your emotions in check,” Garnet scolded,

“Big talk, Ms. I’m-my-own-girlfriend!” Blue fired back,

* * *

 

The two were silenced as a shockwave of light launched outward, the figure shifted through dozens of rudimentary forms, obviously having seen more than a few battles. With a final flash, the figure settled on a form.

He wore a very sleek and futuristic looking suit, Steven and Peridot both found the minimalist tailcoat oddly familiar. A short yet messy head of crimson hair feathered out in every direction, very similar to Blue’s, but lacking the flowing ponytail in the back. Unlike his ‘brother’ he was primarily orange-red with varying shades of red orange and yellow carrying throughout his design, his orange features registered shock and awe upon opening his luminous golden eyes. He landed with a soft gasp and Blue was at his side in an instant.

“Brother!” Blue cried, helping the gem to his feet, before gasping in shock and recoiling at something the Gems couldn’t see.

Just under his gem was an unmistakable sigil, of a yellow diamond.

“Traitors!” he snarled, drawing a short sword from the gem in his chest and taking a swipe directly at Blue’s exposed Gem…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little musical number that'll segue right into the denouement of this story! 
> 
> The song used is a (modified) cover of "Does Your Mother Know?" from the Musical "Mamma Mia!" (I had the movie version in mind while writing it :3 )


End file.
